The subject matter herein relates generally to coaxial cable connectors.
Coaxial cable connectors are commonly used to terminate coaxial cables and provide an electrical connection to a mating coaxial cable connector. The coaxial cable connector includes a metallic shell having a cylindrical sleeve. Centrally disposed within the sleeve is an inner contact. The inner contact is maintained in coaxial alignment with the sleeve by means of an optimized dielectric.
Past coaxial cable connector designs have been complex and have utilized costly manufacturing procedures. The individual parts are often assembled by several hand assembling steps to form the final connector. For example, conventional coaxial cables typically include a center conductor surrounded by an insulator. A conductive foil is disposed over the insulator and a cable braid surrounds the foil covered insulator. An outer insulative jacket surrounds the cable braid. In order to prepare the coaxial cable for termination, the outer jacket is stripped back exposing a portion of the cable braid, which is folded back over the jacket. A portion of the insulator extends outwardly from the jacket. The insulator is stripped to expose a portion of the center conductor extending outwardly from within the insulator. Upon assembly of a coaxial cable connector to the coaxial cable, the inner contact of the connector is crimped to the center conductor of the coaxial cable, and the outer shell of the connector is crimped to the conductive cable braid at the end of the coaxial cable. The process of preparing an end of a coaxial cable for installation into a connector requires a skilled operator and is time consuming.
A need exists to provide a coaxial cable connector which eliminates the need to prepare an end of a coaxial cable. A need exists to provide an inexpensive coaxial connector that requires minimal assembly steps.